User talk:Clone gunner commander jedi/Archive 2
Sig Hey, CGCJ, could you watch your sig. It's way over the maximum characters. The Sig Policy. If you want any help changing it, just ask. 17:21, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Congrats Congratulations on hitting 5000 edits! [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 15:31, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey MasterKcaj here i'm a huge Star Wars fan and i love all the people you love from StarWars plz write back cya!--!MasterKcaj!:] 05:31, July 14, 2011 (UTC) I'm from Australia so i dont get the sets as fast as the rest of the world but i usually get heaps of the sets-I have every set from the first wave of 2011 --!MasterKcaj!:] 00:04, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Dear Clone gunner commanda jedi i am sorry that my cousin was being innapropriate on chat today(july 16 2011) and i am wondering if you can allow me to come back. my cousin: i am sorry clone gunner commanda jedi for screewing up at chat today, Hey you may have noticed that i gave you a KCAJ award, Its a special weekly prize to the nicest, best working brickipedian! Nationality What country are you from? MasterKcaj 10:56, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Im from Australia maybe i can talk to you on chat? MasterKcaj 11:01, July 19, 2011 (UTC) What you doin? Happybrick is taking apart the categories on our DC comic minifigures pages --MasterKcaj 06:34, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :I'm taking out invalid ones, like blah blah blah images. It's a minifigre after all. Not an image. Just trust me. 06:39, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey i'm on chat at the moment, very lonely.......--MasterKcaj 06:11, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Chat Every time i've been on chat today you have left as soon as i come in the conversation, I just want to talk to someone jeez --MasterKcaj 09:54, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Hello, I love your profile picture and hope you will oneday be the best editor on this wiki. Fave Animal Hi, whats your favourite animal and colour and stuff -- 11:24, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Barnstars *I have placed those barn stars which I previously removed because I thought it was vandalism. 02:54, August 1, 2011 (UTC) My new name. I'm gonna change my name to PyschoPenguin. spread the word.-- 05:45, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: Underage C'mon, its me MasterKcaj, I'm really sad, Now i'll NEVER like you! Last time on wiki for a while -- 06:00, August 1, 2011 (UTC) YO! You only banned me from chat not Brickipedia! LOL! Not even Darth Smith would allow an error like that! -- 11:05, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Leaving? Why r you leavin? --Crazed Penguin|''The Crazed Penguin is upon us'' 22:28, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I couldn't get this to you earlier Knowledgeable This user has won Mr. Minifigure's Name That User contest 1 time! Congratulations! Problem Hey CGCJ I have found a mistake that some wiki user made on the Police page, I tried fix it as good as I could but considering your an editor I thought you might have a better go at it than I ( if you can find it), thanks. :) --Power Jim 10:33, August 4, 2011 (UTC) P.S it's the one that says "the buildings" how do you make 7963 Clone gunner comanda jedi's assualt tank I am new. Wiseamy-My Talk Signature *Hey, your Signature currently violates Brickipedia's Signature policy, due to the image being 50px large- as opposed to our 30px limit. Could you please change it to where it meets the criteria? Thanks. 19:38, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :Nooooz, it's so amazing though! - 15:37, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Reparo Project Barnstar! Signature Hi! I wanted to let you know that your signature violates Brickipedia's signature policy, as the code uses more than 100 characters. Thanks! 17:10, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :Umm... yeah... what he said. You can look at Brickipedia:Guides for more information on how to fix it. 19:29, August 12, 2011 (UTC) My own clone jedi Do i have permission to make my own clone jedi as your apprentice? -- 10:38, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Well, I understand, But i need a sig fig, any ideas, I was gonna make a lego penguin but you have that idea soo, i'm screwed -- 10:43, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Language Don't call people "retards". Aside from being hurtful, "retard" is a bad word used to describe people with mental illness. Also...you shouldn't insult people's intelligence when you have "comanda" in your username. battles ninjago in chat you said you could make a character we asked how but then you left the chat --the question is:is or is not? 18:33, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ban on 8/22/11 for what Whyd you ban me for ? request un banning as there was no vulgaer or agressive words said from me. Vote You like SW so much? Then vote in the comments whether you think this is real or fake? http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:GalenMarek12311/2012_SW_SETS_REAL%3F Starkiller Images Hi, where are you getting all these LEGO Star Wars pictures from (like the ones you posted on Waxer and Bail Organa)? Thanks, kind regards. 10:01, August 26, 2011 (UTC) sigfig i dont mean its bad or the penguin its just a example --the question is:is or is not? 16:13, August 30, 2011 (UTC) banned telling you that it was a exampe true but it wasnt to unbann me i know you cannot unbban me --the question is:is or is not? 16:15, August 30, 2011 (UTC) :) R2-Q5 Hi CGCJ. What did you revert on R2-Q5, exactly? OtterSurf 19:25, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Building Contest You like SW so much? Then enter in the Star Wars The Force Unleashed Building Contest. :) http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:GalenMarek12311/LEGO_THE_FORCE_UNLEASHED_BUILDING_CONTEST GalenMarek12311 talk 22:39, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Winter 2012 Sets! Hello, and you can not believe what I found! Head on over! http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:GalenMarek12311/WINTER_2012_SW_SET_PICTURES GalenMarek12311 talk 23:49, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Hi, the picture you uploaded of Series 6 has been deleted, as it had confidential watermarks on it. 19:07, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Chat Stop it with the naughty language, thanks. 22:26, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Bye I heard admins are going to block You if You swear more so if You get banned I would just like to say bye. --the question is:is or is not? 22:30, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Chat --CollectableMinifig4Scientist 16:08, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Princess I know, but usually when this happens, you still link to the page, but add next to it. If you need a link, check my blog, I didn't remove it, only crossed it out. --Berrybrick (Talk) 21:12, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Barny! --Crazed Penguin talk Maniac, Pyscho, Crazy, just Crazed! 07:00, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Killer Croc Hey! Where'd you get that Killer Croc picture? I thought it was pretty cool. --Berrybrick (Talk) 12:48, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Hi there; when you revert a good faith edit, please provide a descriptive edit summary. The default one is for vandalism. Thanks :) FB100Z • talk • 19:05, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Sig. Test hi. Smile!!! :) 19:19, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Sig. Test, Take two Smile!!! :) 19:22, October 3, 2011 (UTC) The world uses km/h Stop being a stubborn bellend. Just because your country is too lazy to change it's speed signs to km/h doesn't make you right. Lego is made in Denmark which uses km/h as does every other country on earth except the USA. The 50 sign is clearly meant to be in km/h. :Wow, racist much? And why does it matter? I'd like to know what's going on here... - 13:30, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Contest Your invited to enter my lego contest http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Brick_country/Contest I hope you enter. Kittens 21:17, October 8, 2011 (UTC) 3818 The images have a watermark over them... --CollectableMinifig4Scientist 21:11, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Series 7 1. That image has a watermark on it. 2. I want to the pages by myself this time. So please, don't help. Thanks! --CollectableMinifig4Scientist 21:18, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Watermarked Images '''Stop uploading images with watermarks. It's against the rules.' --CollectableMinifig4Scientist 21:32, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Redirect Supression * Hey, if you're going to surpress a redirect when doing a page move (and many times you don't have to) can you please make sure that there are no links listed in Special:Whatlinkshere/? Thanks :) 06:05, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I undid that edit, some editconflicts got complicated. Fabuland! CHUMBLEY! * YES! I love your new signature! Umm I don't think your admin request is gonna go through. 13 Oppose 2 Neutral 6 Support. Not good. --[[User:Crazed Penguin| ' Crazed Penguin ']][[User Talk:Crazed Penguin|''' Talk to meh! ]] '''You didn't see anything.... 06:54, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Stop deleting everything i type up on pages! ""Hi so"" Hi soooo I was hoping you could look at my story on Fictapedia soo thank if you do Kittens 18:10, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ""You like it :D" I'll tell you the name of chapter 2 it's Begger. Kittens 18:37, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Wow. Just visiting. Your Talk page is LONG!Swords23Awesome 14:11, October 25, 2011 (UTC)Swords23Awesome. Do you know if you can still buy the lego men colgate toothbrushes - i found one in a drawer but now have 5 boys so need more!! Wondered if you knew where to buy them? Thanks, Lisa :Probably not as they were made at least six years ago. - Kingcjc 21:42, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Chat I am not chatting cause it is not working. Please tell everyone. User:Awesomeknight1234| 20:20, Sup dude Hi CGCJ wassup dude. listen i just wanna say that you are just the best dude i have ever talked to on this brickipedia chat thing! Also whats the best thing in the uk? mines essex! not towie though :D cya! --:DD: 20:34, October 26, 2011 (UTC) User:Keidah